Mariage Improvisé
by Luchia220997
Summary: Une demande en mariage sur le champ de bataille ? Harry ne pouvait qu'accepté. REMAKE de PdC  Pirates des Caraïbes .


**Coucou ! Je suis de retour, je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 8 de "Un amour presque parfait" et j'ai une beta-lectrice =D Mes textes seront donc corriger. Alors, normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de faute d'orthographe. Bon, pour me faire pardoner, voici un OS que j'ai fais en regardant Pirates des Caraïbes. J'ai trouver la scène de la demande en mariage trop mignonne, alors j'ai eux envi de la refaire mais avec HP et DM, alors ne vous étonner pas si cet OS ressemble beaucoup au film. Voilà ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Mariage improvisé.**

Harry était sur le champ de bataille. Tous les élèves se battaient, utilisant tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Enchainant _expeliarmus_ sur _expeliarmus_, utilisant des _protego_ toujours plus puissants. Tout le monde était là, les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors. Le lord noir ne s'était toujours pas montré et Harry se battait contre les mangemorts. À côté de lui, son petit-ami Draco Malfoy. Ron et Hermione étaient tout près d'eux, s'occupant de Macnair à coup de _pétrificus totalus_ dont les effets se dissipaient au bout de quelques secondes.

-_Protego_ ! hurla Harry alors qu'un sort perdu allait l'atteindre.

Draco vint se mettre dos à lui et lança un sort à Bellatrix Lestrange qui menaçait la vie de son amour.

Ils se battaient, hurlant aux autres de faire attention. Les prévenant. Même le professeur Snape était là, il protégeait les plus jeunes. Enfin, il essayait. Tous les profs étaient là et la directrice de Poudlard,

Minerva Mcgonagall, était devenue une vraie pro en sorts d'attaque !

Puis, entre deux sorts lancés à Goyle père, Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui attrapa le bras.

-Harry ! cria-t-il pour que sa voix soit plus forte que tout le bruit.

Le brun se retourna et leva les yeux vers lui, étant plus petit, il le regarda d'en bas et put voir un serpent se diriger vers eux. Il lui lança un sort et retourna une fois de plus son attention sur Draco.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ? lui demanda son grand blond.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et poussa Draco pour lui faire éviter le sort de Crabbe père qui n'était pas très loin. Il lança un _sectumsempra_ et se dépêcha de dire :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour ça !

Se baissant, Draco lança un sort à Bellatrix qui se roula par terre en hurlant. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et cria :

-Ça pourrait bien être le dernier.

Harry lança un _endoloris_ à un mangemort et se tourna vers Draco. Le blond essaya de tuer Bellatrix mais celle-ci esquiva son sort. Alors qu'il allait continuer, Neville lança un _pétrificus totalus_ à la femme et prit le relais. Il se tourna donc vers Harry et lui prit le bras, se collant à lui.

-Je t'aime… lui souffla-t-il.

Harry le regarda longuement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Puis Draco le repoussa et le combat continua. Harry se retrouva face à face avec Hadès Lestrange. Le mangemort lui lança un _sort de mort _qu'il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver puis, s'aidant d'un _protego_, il empêcha un sort de l'atteindre.

De son côté, Draco se battait de nouveau contre Bellatrix, avec son rire sinistre elle le faisait enrager. Il lui lança un sort de mort mais elle l'esquiva, alors il lui lança un _expeliarmus_ qui toucha enfin sa cible.

Draco prit une fois de plus le bras d'Harry et colla quasiment sa bouche à la sienne, baissant la tête pour mieux voir ses yeux brillants.

-J'ai pris ma décision, souffla-t-il une fois de plus. Quelle est la tienne ?

Harry se sentit pleurer, c'était la plus belle demande en mariage qu'on lui ait jamais faite, alors il cria pour que Mcgonagall entende :

-Professeur Mcgonagall mariez-nous !

La directrice qui était en face de Nott lança un sortilège au mangemort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et cria pour lui répondre :

-J'ai peur d'être un peu débordée pour le moment !

Puis elle retourna à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire, sauver sa peau.

Draco et Harry échangèrent leur place et se remirent à se battre. Harry se retrouva face à Bellatrix et, à côté de lui, se trouvait Neville et son envie de meurtre. Harry lança un sort informulé à la mangemort qui se retrouva ligotée. Mais elle mit le feu à la corde et se libéra facilement. Rageant, Harry continua de se battre avec l'aide de Neville.

Draco qui était face au mangemort sentit sa rage monter d'un cran. Hadès aimait beaucoup hanter les nuits de son Harry. Alors, il lui lança tout un tas de sorts sans même faire attention à leurs noms. Puis au bout d'un moment, Hadès qui avait esquivé tout les autres sorts ou s'en était protégé, se roula par terre en hurlant. Draco se retourna et hurla à la directrice :

-Professeur vite !

Elle lança un _expeliarmus_ à Nott qui alla s'écrouler un peu plus loin et cria à son tour :

-Si vous insistez !

Mcgonagall se redressa et se protégea encore un instant.

Draco vint enlacer Harry par derrière, le temps que la directrice ait fini de se battre.

-Mes chers enfants, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle, pour donner une bonne raclée à ces mangemorts !

Elle avait fini sa dernière phrase en lançant un doloris à Nott qui l'esquiva sans trop de mal.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la phrase qu'il attendait mais ça ferait l'affaire. Alors il se détacha de Draco et repartit se battre avec Hadès qui menaçait de le tuer. Draco en fit de même et se retourna vers Goyle père qui se vantait d'avoir tué Colin Crivey. Se baissant, il lança un sort informulé à l'homme et roula sur le sol afin d'éviter un sort perdu. Il se releva et Harry courut vers lui. Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le visage.

-Harry Potter, veux-tu me prendre pour époux et porter le nom d'Harry Malfoy ?

Harry, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, lui dit avec empressement :

-Je le veux !

Draco essaya de reprendre son souffle et lui murmura :

-Parfait.

Draco se baissa et Harry recula, un sort venait d'arriver mais aucun des deux ne fut touché. Le blond lança un _pétrificus totalus_ à Macnair et Harry en fit de même pour Crabbe père. Tout deux se battaient, se baissaient, évitaient tout les sorts qu'on leur lançait. Puis Harry courut se réfugier dans les bras de son amour et lui dit à la hâte :

-Draco Malfoy est-ce que tu veux…

Draco lança un sort à Goyle père tendit qu'Harry aidait Neville en lançant un sort à Bellatrix Lestrange. Et alors qu'il se retournait vers l'homme qu'il aimait, il continua :

-Me prendre pour époux ?...

Sans se lâcher la main, ils continuèrent à se battre. Harry se baissa alors que Draco évitait un sort. Le brun lança un _sectumsempra_ à un mangemort qui arrivait derrière Snape et rajouta :

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Draco enlaça sa taille et se baissa, l'entrainant avec lui. Tout deux, se roulant par terre, évitèrent des sorts qui venaient d'un peu partout. Ils se relevèrent et repartirent au combat et Harry hurla pour que Draco entende :

-Je crois que le pire est à envisager !

Draco utilisa un _protego_ pour les protéger, lui et son amour et le colla contre lui, le dominant d'au moins deux tête (Si vous avez suivit, Draco est plus grand qu'Harry d'au moins deux tête).

-Je le veux, finit-il par dire.

Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse chaud de son grand blond. Puis, ensemble, ils se baissèrent. Continuant de lancer des sorts un peu partout. Aidant les autres élèves à se défendre.

Mcgonagall lançait toutes sortes de sorts informulés et, après avoir lancé un sort impardonnable à Nott, se tourna vers les amoureux et déclara à la hâte :

-En tant que Directrice de l'établissement de magie Poudlard, je vous déclare…

Elle allait finir sa phrase mais se retourna pour contrer un sort qui arrivait par derrière.

Draco et Harry se lâchèrent et reprirent part au combat. Le petit brun roula à terre et cria :

-Vite professeur !

La directrice, qui était surchargée, trouva quand même le temps de conclure :

-Mariés ! Harry Potter prend désormais le nom d'Harry Malfoy !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et contra un sort qui venait de Crabbe père.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et le vit sur pied en train de se défendre, alors la directrice hurla en lançant un sort de mort à Hadès Lestrange :

-Embrassez-le Draco ! Embrassez votre époux !

Draco se tourna et hocha la tête. Il courut jusqu'à Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry le regardait avec des yeux brillants, il allait enfin devenir Monsieur Harry Malfoy, marié à Draco Malfoy. Le blond approcha sa bouche de celle de son amour mais un sort les toucha et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Hermione arriva et contra le sort. D'un hochement de tête, ils la remercièrent et repartirent se battre.

La directrice qui se battait encore une fois avec Nott, qui n'était pas encore mort, cria encore une fois :

-Embrassez-vous !

Draco se baissa pendant qu'Harry esquivait un sort. Chacun se trouvant à moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre.

-Allez-y ! hurla de nouveau la directrice. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez !

Draco parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son petit brun et l'enlaça. Il se pencha en avant, faisant se pencher en arrière son époux. Glissa une main dans son dos et, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette. Puis, lentement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec amour, passion et douceur. Harry savoura le baiser. Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son époux et sitôt que celui-ci eût ouvert la bouche, engouffra sa langue à l'intérieur. Harry gémit. Il était marié. Enfin.

Harry glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amour, répondant au baiser passionné. Faisant jouer leurs langues, savourant la caresse de la langue dominante de Draco dans sa bouche. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seule la compagnie de l'autre suffisait. Le combat n'était plus présent. Oui, pour eux, le temps s'était arrêté.

Pour eux, seul comptait ce mariage improvisé.

* * *

**Enfin voilà quoi, c'était juste un OS comme ça. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) Et merci à .Himistu d'avoir corriger mon texte ^^ C'est très gentil à toi.**

**Luchia, Tiff.**


End file.
